


Look Up To The Skies And See

by Anonymous6285



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, Upset Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Roger is upset and punches a mirror. The rest of the boys find him.Requested by 'Queenie.babe'.





	Look Up To The Skies And See

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. Sorry :/ Thing's have been very busy in my life recently. Okay. Very short.

Roger hadn’t been himself lately. He hadn’t talked in too much conversation. Hadn’t come down for too many meals. He’d said he was sick quite a few times to get out of going to practise. It was not only getting on the rest of their nerves, but it was worrying them. Roger had always been so outgoing, so lively. And now he was pretty much avoiding a lot.

But nobody spoke up about it, and Roger thought he was being very subtle. So he didn’t try to change anything. 

Until one night, Roger had stayed in his room while the other three watched a movie. He eventually came out to stand in front of the bathroom mirror, only to look at himself, try to convince himself he was worth something. But he couldn’t and hot tears started resting in his eyes. He blinked, and they painfully fell, rolling down his cheeks.

Sniffling, he looked up at himself in the mirror again, unable to stand what was looking back at him. And in a fit of sudden rage, he managed to punch the mirror so hard, it broke. And his hand stung. Very badly. And he cried as he grabbed it in pain.

Before he knew it, he felt hands on him, a lot of them. And a pair of arms wrapped around his frame. He only cried harder.

“Roger?” he heard, but he didn’t look up. “Hey, what’s the matter?” It was Freddie. But he still didn’t answer.

“Rog? You alright?” Brian. “What happened?” He looked up to find Freddie’s face very close to his flushed one. And Brian and John were watching from the door.

“Nothing,” he whispered, trying to push past them. Freddie stopped him.

“Roger, something’s the matter, and I intend to know what.”

“Fred, don’t be so harsh on him.” John. Roger glanced over at him, his bright eyes even brighter from his tears. “If he wants to say something, he can say it, alright?”

“It’s nothing.” But when Freddie let him by this time, Brian stopped him instead.

“Roger, I’m not saying you have to tell us, but we’re here if you need to talk, okay?” Roger didn’t respond. Instead he lowered his head. 

“I know I didn’t perform very well at our last show,” he said softly.

“What are you talking about, Rog?” said John. “You did great.”

“I lost tempo. And then I screwed up during your solo, Brian. And then I--”

“Roger, stop it. You did fine during my solo. You did wonderful. Why are you shaming yourself like this?”

Roger shrugged. “Sorry. I just… sorry.”

“It’s fine, darling.” John stepped a little closer.

“Roger, you know you’re amazing, right?” Roger wiped the existing tears off of his face and nodded. “Do you want to come finish the movie with us?” He sniffled, but nodded once again. “Let’s go, then.”

Brian moved out of the way as John led Roger out of the bathroom, and Freddie looked up at the mirror.

“We should probably fix that,” he said. Brian smiled.

“Yeah.”


End file.
